


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Homosexuality, Dream Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, Fox Mulder Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: The title tells you a lot about the premise,  so I'll just say someone is having erotic dreams about the other and it's freakin' him out...





	1. Dream A Little Dream Of Me - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the '90's.

AD Skinner’s office  
9:15 AM 

Agent Mulder was called into Assistant Director Skinner’s office from the waiting area. He requested permission to see the AD concerning a pressing matter he could not divulge to his secretary, Kimberly. The AD was seated at his desk and looked up when he entered.

“Have a seat, Agent Mulder,” he said, gesturing for him to sit down. “What can I do for you?” 

Mulder didn’t sit down as he was instructed to do--instead he walked over to stand next to his boss. Defiantly, he unzipped his pants and took out his cock.

“You can suck this,” he commanded, stroking himself in Skinner’s face. 

Skinner looked up at his agent in startled disbelief, then down at the cock being pushed in his face.

“Agent Mulder, have you lost your mind? What the hell are you doing?” Skinner tried to keep his voice low and controlled as not to alert his secretary.

“I don’t have all day, sir. Are you going to blow me or not?” Mulder tapped his cock on Skinner’s lips. 

Skinner pushed his chair away from Mulder and got up. “I think you’d better leave, Agent Mulder.” His voice was stern but still low and controlled. 

As he turned away, Mulder threw his arms around him from behind, causing both men to tumble on the desk. 

“Mulder!” he shouted. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop this immediately!” 

Skinner tried to get out of Mulder's hold, but wasn't able to. Mulder still had an incredibly tight grip on him. He was surprised at the amount of strength Mulder seemed to have. 

Mulder pushed Skinner onto his back and quickly got on top of him. He grabbed Skinner's hands and raised them above his head. Skinner could now feel his agent’s exposed cock pressing into his crotch. 

Seductively, Mulder began to gyrate his hips, grinding on Skinner's groin. He looked down into his boss’s big brown eyes and pressed his mouth against his lips. He tried to push his tongue inside but Skinner kept his lips tight and his teeth clenched. 

Suddenly, Mulder stopped the assault on his boss's mouth and leaned up to look into his eyes once again. Skinner stopped struggling and stared back into his agent's eyes and saw the lust and hunger that lived behind them. Without saying a word, Skinner lifted his head and caught Mulder's mouth with his own. Mulder immediately gave him entry, allowing his boss to give him a deep tongue thrusting kiss that seemed to last forever. Skinner broke the kiss, laying his head back down on the desk.

“Is this what you want, Agent Mulder?” Without waiting for an answer, Skinner raised himself off the desk, pushing his surprised agent off of him. Mulder sat up on his desk with his hands braced behind him and his erect penis pointing towards the ceiling. Skinner smiled wickedly and knelt down, grasping the younger man’s cock. 

Mulder looked down at Skinner with a big grin as his boss’s mouth began to devour his cock. Skinner took Mulder’s cock deep into his mouth, then closed his lips around it and began to move his head up and down. Mulder lifted his hips off the desk, thrusting himself into his boss's mouth. He moaned and threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight. Skinner sucked him faster as he pulled his heavy balls from his pants and rolled them in his hand. Mulder opened his eyes and looked down at his boss. He was working hard to bring him off and Mulder wasn’t going to let all that hard work go unrewarded. He could feel his release coming...

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mulder closed his eyes again and bit on his bottom lips as he waited for his release to come... 

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mulder’s eyes popped open and he sat up. For a moment he was disoriented and didn’t know where he was. After his eyes adjusted, he realized that he was on his couch, in his apartment. And he was alone. He tried to slow down his racing heart. He looked down at himself and noticed his underwear was damp with precum. 

**Shit, I had a wet dream about my boss… goddamn!!**

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

He glanced at his phone and picked it up, pausing before he spoke.

“Mulder.” 

“Mulder, where are you? I’m in Skinner’s office. Did you forget we had a meeting with him at 9 AM? Are you all right?” Scully asked anxiously.

Mulder glanced at his watch and saw it said 9:14 AM. He overslept. He never overslept. He knew it was because of that damned dream.

“Mulder-- are you there?”

“Ah...yeah, Scully... I overslept. Apologize to Skinner for me, will ya-- and tell him I’m on my way.” 

Mulder ended the call, then jumped up off his couch and headed straight for the shower. He finished in record time and got dressed even quicker. He was out the door only 20 minutes after he had spoken to Scully. He grabbed his portable shaver so he could shave in the car on the way.

 

F.B.I. Building  
9:57 AM 

When he arrived, it was almost 10 AM. Mulder quickly got out of his car, ran into the building and into an awaiting elevator. As it proceeded up to his floor, Mulder took this time to settle himself. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped out and quickly walked to Skinner’s office. He opened the door and saw Kimberly at her desk. Suddenly, a wave of panic swept over him. Kimberly looked up and gave Mulder a gracious smile. 

“Good morning, Agent Mulder. AD Skinner has been waiting for you. I’ll tell him you're here.” Kimberly lifted her phone and told her boss that Mulder had arrived. Mulder was still standing in the doorway holding the door open.   
Kimberly hung up the phone and turned to Mulder. “Agent Mulder, the AD will see you now. You can go right in.” 

Mulder managed to close the door and moved hesitantly, not acknowledging her presence. He placed his hand on the knob, slowly turning it and pushed it open. He peered inside and saw Skinner sitting at his desk. Just like in... the dream. Mulder’s heart began to race as he stood motionless in the doorway. Skinner glanced up from what he was reading and noticed Mulder standing there.

“Agent Mulder, you’re already an hour late for this meeting. I suggest you come inside and sit down, or would you rather I held the meeting in the doorway?” Skinner said grimly.

“No, sir,” Mulder said as he quickly closed the door and sat down in front of his boss. He noticed Scully wasn’t in the room. 

“Sir, would you like me to get Agent Scully?” he asked, rising from his chair. 

“No, Agent Mulder, I’ll call her when I’m through with you. Sit down!” Skinner’s tone was angry.

Mulder sat back down and tried his best to look calm but his voice betrayed him. “Y…yes, sir.”

Skinner removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After replacing them, he flatly asked, “Agent Mulder, can you explain why you weren’t in my office at 9 AM this morning as you were told?” 

Mulder felt Skinner’s glare burning a hole in him. He shifted in his chair uneasily and cleared his throat before answering, “Sir, I apologize for that. You see... I seemed to have overslept.” 

A frown appeared on Skinner's face. “Overslept? Mulder, in all the years I have been your boss, I don’t ever remember you being late for a meeting because you overslept.” 

“I know, sir, but that’s what happened.” Mulder couldn’t handle the stare and lowered his head. 

Skinner continued to stare at Mulder, trying to figure him out. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. “So what caused you to oversleep?” 

Mulder's head snapped up. “Sir?” 

“What caused you to oversleep!?” Skinner repeated angrily.

Mulder’s eyes stared down at his hands, which were fidgeting nervously out of Skinner sight. “Um...I...had a...dream, sir.” 

**God, please don’t let him ask me what kind of dream it was...** 

“What kind of dream?”

**SHIT**

“Sir, I’d rather not go into it,” Mulder said, keeping his eyes on his hands. 

“Well, you’re going to have to go into it because I want to know what kind of dream is causing one of my agents to oversleep and miss a meeting.” Skinner leaned back in his chair, his glare still intact.

Mulder took a chance and looked up at his boss. He immediately regretted it. Now Mulder was visibly fidgeting in his chair and biting on his lower lip. 

Skinner noticed how uncomfortable his agent was. This made him want to hear about this dream even more. 

“I’m waiting, Agent Mulder. I think you’ve kept me waiting long enough for one day, so out with it.”

Mulder took a deep breath, released it and tried to begin to describe his dream.

**There is no way in hell that I’m going to tell Skinner about the dream I really had. I have to make up another one and pray he can’t tell I’m lying...**

“Well sir...it was about my sister, Samantha. I dreamt she had come home.” He looked sheepishly at Skinner through his eyelashes. 

“Go on,” Skinner prompted, knowing that couldn’t be all.

“Um,” he continued, “she told us-- me and my parents-- that she had been abducted by aliens.” Mulder looked away again, hoping Skinner couldn’t detect in his eyes he was lying. “Then I woke up hearing the phone ringing.” Mulder lifted his eyes to look at his boss who was still glaring at him. 

Skinner leaned forward in his chair, eyeing his subordinate closely. Mulder was looking at the floor, doing his best to avoid eye contact. 

“Mulder, is that the dream which caused you to oversleep?” Skinner asked suspiciously. 

“Yes, sir, it was,” Mulder lied, still not meeting his eyes. 

Skinner rose from behind his desk and moved towards Mulder. 

Mulder could feel his heart racing as his boss stood over him, so he finally decided to look up. 

“Agent Mulder, I think you have wasted enough of my and the tax payer's time today. You’re dismissed. Tell Agent Scully I will reschedule this meeting and inform you both shortly.” 

Mulder got up and eased past Skinner. “Yes, sir-- thank you, sir.” 

He was out of Skinner's office before he could think of anything else to question him about. Skinner looked after his agent and wondered what was really going on. Mulder hurried past Kimberly and out the door to the elevator, which would take him back to his underground sanctuary. When he got there and opened the door, he saw Scully looking through a file cabinet drawer. 

She looked back when the door opened.

“Mulder,” she said closing the drawer and moving toward her partner. “Are you just getting here? Skinner is upstairs waiting for you.” 

“I know, Scully,” he said, walking to his desk and sitting down. “I just came from there.” 

Mulder washed his hands over his face then leaned his elbows on the desk. Scully observed this, then walked over to her area and grabbed a bag.

“Here, Mulder,” she said, placing it on his desk. Mulder lifted his head and glanced at the bag then up at Scully. “What’s this?”

Scully reached in and took out a cup of coffee and a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese. “I figured you didn’t get the chance to grab something before you got here.” 

Mulder reached for the coffee, removed the lid and took a long satisfying sip. “Mmmm...thanks, Scully. You’re a life-saver,” he said, leaning back in his chair. 

Scully was now sitting in the chair in front of Mulder’s desk, observing him closely. “Mulder-- aren’t you going to eat your bagel?” 

“Nah, I don’t really feel hungry.” He took another sip. 

Scully got up and walked to Mulder. She reached out her hand, placing it on his forehead. 

Mulder jerked his head back, almost spilling his coffee. “What? I’m okay, Scully. I’m just not hungry.”

Scully removed her hand and went back to sit down. In a calm tone, she said,  
“Alright Mulder, let me get this straight: this morning you oversleep and missed a meeting, something you’ve never done before. Now I give you a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese, something you eat almost every morning and you don’t eat it. And you tell me you’re okay?” Scully was now glaring at him.

Mulder drank a little more of his coffee, placed the cup on the desk, then glanced at his partner. “Yes, I’m fine. There’s a first time for everything-- isn’t there?” After finishing his coffee, he got up from his desk to remove himself from the situation and pretended to rummage through a file cabinet drawer.

“Okay. That’s true, but something had to trigger it. So-- how come you overslept?” she asked, trying to sound casual.

Mulder slammed the cabinet drawer then folded his arms on the top and rested his forehead on them. He began to shake his head from side to side as he groaned.

Scully watched him with concern. “What is it, Mulder? What's going on?”

Mulder lifted his head, moved away from the cabinet and slumped down in his chair, defeated. After hanging his head for a few moments, he looked up at Scully.

“I had a dream last night,” he said in a low voice. 

“What kind of dream, Mulder?” she inquired. 

Mulder took in a deep breath and let it out with a loud sigh. He avoided eye contact with Scully, but knew he couldn’t avoid telling her the truth. He knew he couldn’t pull on Scully what he did with Skinner. He wasn’t entirely sure he had pulled one over on Skinner...only time will tell. He was sure that Scully would immediately know he was lying, so why bother?

“I dreamt I was in... Skinner’s office.” Mulder swallowed hard. “He was sitting at his desk, as usual. I walked in and he told me to sit, then he asked what could he do for me.” Mulder began to fidget in his chair then he put his hand up to his forehead. He still desperately tried to avoid Scully’s eyes. 

Mulder pause lasted a little too long, so Scully decided to nudge him a little.

“What did you say, Mulder?” 

Mulder took a few more seconds to chew on his lip and call upon all the courage he had. He cleared his throat and answered his partner’s question slowly. “I said, 'you can.......um......ssss-suck my… c-cock.'” Mulder immediately looked up at Scully for her reaction. 

Scully saw the embarrassment and confusion in Mulder’s eyes. She knew this was hard for him to say out loud, not just for himself but especially to her.

"Then what happened, Mulder?” she asked in a calm non-judgmental tone.

Lowering his eyes, he continued, “I walked over to him,.... unzipped my pants......and took out my penis.” Mulder felt his face flushing horribly. This time he didn’t need to see Scully’s reaction. He knew it was shock. He knew she wouldn’t judge him because of what he was telling her, but hearing her partner say this had to be shocking. She would rationally come to some reason for this dream. A reason Mulder feared he already knew. He added, in a low, almost inaudible voice, “then I put it to his mouth.” 

Scully knew that even though it was tough for Mulder to describe his dream to her, he needed to for his own peace of mind, if for nothing more than to clear his conscience. 

“What did Skinner do?” she asked.

“He objected at first then he did it. He did just what I wanted him to do. What I wanted him to do... in the dream that is.”

**Good save, Mulder...**

“How did you feel about the dream after you woke up, Mulder?” she asked in her best therapist’s voice. 

“It scared the shit out of me, Scully!” he exclaimed, then got up to pace.

“Why-- because you don’t want to think of yourself as having homosexual feelings? Or because your boss was the object of these feelings?” Scully leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs.

Mulder rubbed the back of his neck, then thought for a moment. “I think it’s a little of both,” he answered sheepishly. 

“Mulder, it was just a dream. You know as well as I do the actual circumstances in dreams don’t account for anything in reality. It doesn’t mean you wanted Skinner to perform oral sex on you. It could mean you want to have a different kind relationship with him.” She noticed the confused look on his face and continued to explain, “Not a sexual relationship, but a relationship, where you are in control. You tell him what to do and he does it. You become the boss.” 

Mulder nodded his head in comprehension, but a question still needed to be answered.

“So why did the situation have to be sexual in the dream? Why couldn’t it have been shown through a basketball or baseball game instead of what it was?” Mulder looked up at Scully, almost daring her to answer. 

Scully thought about it then answered simply, “It’s probably due to the lack of sexual contact in your real life.”

Mulder looked at her wide-eyed. 

She ignored the look. “You may long to have a physical relationship with someone, so your subconscious put the two things you desire together: the need to have authority and the need to express yourself sexually. So--there in the dream-- you're telling your boss to give you sexual pleasure,” Scully finished, giving Mulder the slightest smile. 

**Man, she’s good. She hit the nail right on the head. It wasn’t Skinner I wanted, it was power over him. Skinner was the representation of the two things I want in my life: control and the occasional lay. This sounds good to me...**

“And the fact that I had a wet dream as a result of this has nothing to do with any desire for Skinner.” He looked at Scully as if to say **please tell me what I want to hear** 

“Right, Mulder. Wet dreams can happen easily. Your body didn’t realize your mind was having a dream. The dream was so real and vivid your body reacted normally to what your mind was experiencing.”

“Yeah, I see it now, Scully. I kinda think I knew it but I wanted to hear it from you. Thanks,” he said, giving Scully one of his rare charming smiles. 

Scully smiled back, “Your welcome, Mulder. Now-- can we get some work done before Skinner comes down here and has both our hides?” 

Mulder nodded and pulled out the latest case they were working on.

“Oh, I almost forgot, he said he would let us know when he reschedules this morning’s meeting.”

Scully nodded and they both got to work. 

 

AD Skinner’s office  
3:00 PM

Mulder and Scully were called into Skinner’s office the next day, in the afternoon. The AD was at his desk when they walked in. He looked up and gestured for them to sit. They sat as he looked over their report. Mulder began to think about his dream. He saw himself sitting on the desk, with Skinner kneeling between his legs...

“Agent Mulder.” 

…Skinner’s head moving...

“Agent Mulder!”

…His hips thrusting, gyrating faster and faster... 

“AGENT MULDER!!” Skinner yelled.

Skinner’s voice brought him back to earth. He looked on Skinner, then over at Scully, who was looking in her lap trying to contain her laughter.

“Agent Mulder, welcome back. I’m sorry to interrupt your reverie with our little meeting,” Skinner snarled. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Mulder said as he fought to keep from blushing. 

The meeting finally ended with Skinner dismissing his agents, as usual. Mulder stood up and followed Scully to the door. As they reached the door, Skinner called Mulder back. The agents glanced at each other and Scully continued out the door. Mulder turned around to face his boss. 

“This will only take a minute, Agent Mulder. I have something you need to see.”

Skinner once again gestured for Mulder to sit. Mulder moved to the chair, wondering what this was about. Skinner got up from his desk and began to loosen his tie, then he undid the knot and slid it off his neck, throwing it on the desk. Mulder sat watching him with increasing curiosity. Skinner eased his shirt out of his pants then went to work on the buttons. He opened each one with agonizing slowness, never taking his eyes off Mulder. When he finally reached the last one, he slid the starched white cloth off his huge broad shoulders to reveal an upper body any man would sell his soul for.

**Jesus, Skinner is giving me a striptease. This can’t be happening. Am I dreaming... again...?**

Skinner was opening his belt, then his pants. Mulder couldn’t deny the fact that he was becoming incredibly aroused. He couldn’t take his eyes off Skinner even though he desperately wanted to. He wanted to look away, but couldn’t. Skinner was mesmerizing him. Mulder noticed he was becoming hard. He looked again at Skinner, who was sliding his pants over his hips. Skinner stepped out of his pants and revealed white briefs, which contained a bulge of its own. He walked over to stand in front of Mulder.

“Agent Mulder,” he growled, shoving his pelvis in Mulder’s face, “what do you want to do? It’s all up to you, Agent Mulder. You’re in control here. You tell me what you want me to do.” Skinner massaged his cock and balls through the soft cotton. 

RING!!!!!!!!! 

Mulder wet his lips then sucked in the lower one. He looked up at the face of his boss. Skinner was patiently waiting for a command.

RING!!!!!!!!!

“Huh?” Mulder jerked awake and found himself, once again, on his couch in his apartment-- alone. Once again, he looked down and saw his erection with precum soaking through his underwear.

RING!!!!!!!! 

He looked over at the phone feeling an incredible sense of deja vu. Then he noticed the time was 9:35 AM. He decided to let the machine get it this time. He swung his legs off the couch, rubbing his face, while he listened to whoever was leaving a machine.

= This is Fox Mulder. I can’t answer your call right now so please leave a message = 

BEEP! 

“Mulder, it’s me. Are you there? Skinner just called to reschedule the meeting for this afternoon.” 

Mulder picked up the phone. “Scully? I’m here. What’s this about a meeting with Skinner?”

“Mulder, are you all right? Did you oversleep again?” 

Mulder rubbed his eyes. “Scully, tell me about the meeting.” Mulder sounded slightly annoyed. 

“Skinner wants us in his office this afternoon. Are you home?”

“Yeah. And yes, I overslept again.” Mulder was feeling very frustrated with himself.

“You had another dream about Skinner, didn’t you?” her tone filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I guess so. Does he know I’m not there yet?” Mulder asked.

“No, he doesn’t-- but it’s only a matter of time. You’d better get here soon.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Mulder?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk when you get here-- and try to figure out what to do about these dreams.”

“Okay, Scully. See you in a few.”

Mulder hung up the phone and went into the bathroom. He removed his clothes and stood at the toilet to pee. As he held his cock, he couldn’t help but think about his dream and... When he had finished peeing, without realizing it, he began moving his hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes and imagined someone else’s hand holding him, moving on him, slowly at first, then faster and faster until...until... Mulder came all over the toilet-- some managing to get inside the bowl. He opened his eyes and gave himself a moment to recover. After flushing the toilet, he quickly wiped up his semen with a towel and dropped it in the hamper. He then lifted a shaky foot and stepped into the shower. 

 

F.B.I. Building  
10:17 AM 

Mulder arrived and went straight to his office. He found Scully leaning on a file cabinet, reading the contents of a folder. She looked up and walked over to him as he came through the door.

“Mulder, you’re here. Are you all right?” she asked, trying to make some form of contact with his body, but Mulder was having none of it. He hurried past her to sit behind his desk.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Did Skinner drop by?” he asked as though it was his only concern. 

“No, he didn’t,” Scully replied, watching her partner closely. 

Mulder busied himself trying to delay the impending conversation. He gave Scully a quick side glance and saw that she was waiting for him to begin-- to start the ball rolling, but Mulder wasn’t going to be the one to do it. He didn’t want to talk about this at all but he knew he had to-- for his own sanity. Mulder knew he should talk to her even though he was extremely embarrassed by it all. He kept telling himself that she was a doctor to make it easier on himself. It was okay to tell her these kinds of things.

Scully walked over to Mulder’s desk and sat down in a nearby chair. She stared at him until he looked at her. “Mulder, don’t you want to talk about the dream you had last night?” She wanted desperately to grab hold of his hand to tell him it was all right. 

Mulder looked at her for a while then got up from his chair and began to pace with his arms akimbo, then he stopped and placed his arms on the file cabinet, resting his forehead on them. He stayed there for a while then suddenly turned around and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

“What’s wrong with me, Scully? Why have I been having these kinds of dreams for the past two nights?” His voice and eyes begged her for an answer. 

She remained seated so she wouldn’t overwhelm him by getting in his space. She knew he was feeling very vulnerable right now. “Mulder, there's nothing wrong with you. There is a reason you are having these dreams and you’ll only find it if you talk about it. Tell me about the one you had last night. Was Skinner in this one, too?”

Mulder walked back to his desk and sat down. He sighed loudly and threw his head back with his hands over his face. After removing them, he glanced at her.

“Yeah, he was in this one,” he said, his eyes focused on a paper clip on his desk. “This time, the two of us were called into his office. It was a meeting concerning the Balcon case. The meeting went on as usual. Afterwards, Skinner dismissed us, but at the last minute, he called me back. You left and he said he had something for me to see.” 

Mulder picked up the paper clip and nervously began to fiddle with it in his fingers. Continuing, he said, “He stood up and began to undress. He got down to his underwear then he walked over to me and asked me what I wanted. He said it was all up to me and I was in control. He asked me-- what did I want him to do?” 

“What did you tell him?” Scully asked. 

Without looking up, he answered, “I didn’t get the chance to tell him anything-- the phone rang and I woke up.” 

“Did you have an erection again?” she asked without expression in her voice. 

Mulder swallowed, “Yes.” 

“Mulder, what do you think you would have told him in your dream?” 

Mulder looked up at Scully with a look of confusion. “I don’t know.” 

“Were you feeling aroused in the dream?” 

“I guess so. What are you getting at, Scully?!” he asked, annoyed. 

“Mulder, if you told Skinner you wanted him to do something sexual to you or that you wanted to do something to him, it would have established your desire for a sexual partner-- someone you want to dominate or want to be dominated by.” Scully watched for Mulder’s reaction. 

“Scully we already know that, but what we don’t know is why Skinner is in the dream. Why Skinner? Why a man and not a woman?” Mulder was leaning forward on his desk.

“I already told you, Mulder. Skinner represents the authority you want to dominate or control. He also represents the kind of sex you need and want. You want to have a sexual experience where you are the one in control. You seem to be throwing these two things together.” Scully tried not to sound frustrated at Mulder’s refusal to understand.

“Okay,” he said challengingly. “Then tell me-- why have I dreamt about him two nights in a row?” 

Scully was growing annoyed by Mulder’s tone. It was almost as if he was daring her not to come up with the answers to explain his dreams. He was the one with the fucking psychology degree. He should be the one with all the answers... 

“Mulder, I don’t know why you’ve been dreaming about Skinner two nights in a row.” She just sat glaring at him, now daring him to answer his own question. 

Mulder stared at her wide-eyed. He didn’t expect her not to have an answer. He suddenly felt lost and confused. She saw the expression on Mulder’s face. He looked hurt and disappointed, but he needed to start thinking-- to start using that Doctorate of his and figure out for himself what was really going on here. He needed to get in touch with his feelings, wants and needs. He wanted Scully to figure this out for him, but he needed to figure this out for himself. She would be there to guide him. 

“Mulder, you need to start thinking like a psychologist and analyze what you think is going on here. Only you can answer most of these questions-- I can't do it for you. I’ll help you as much as I can, but in the end, you have to figure this out.”

Mulder looked at Scully and nodded his head solemnly. He sat chewing his bottom lip, contemplating what to say next then he asked, “Scully, would you agree that if aspects of my dream don’t manifest themselves in my real life, I shouldn’t worry about anything in the dream becoming reality?” 

“Well, most likely that’s true, Mulder. If the events in the dreams remain separate from reality, then it’s not likely they will become reality.”

Mulder got up from his chair, walked around and sat on his desk in front of Scully. He looked at her with worried eyes as he spoke.

“Scully, after I got off the phone with you, I went into the bathroom and.... jerked off... I was thinking of Skinner while I was doing it.”

Scully tried to cover the real feeling of shock in her face. “Did you go into the bathroom with the intention of jerking off with Skinner on your mind?” 

Mulder thought about it. “No, it seems like I did it without realizing what I was doing. I was peeing and the next minute...I was...you know,” Mulder admitted embarrassed. 

“Mulder, I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to try not to get upset,” she said cautiously. 

Mulder nodded. 

“Do you find Skinner attractive? Or do you think you might be attracted to him?” 

Mulder threw his head back and closed his eyes.

“Mulder, you have to be honest with yourself if you want to find out why you are having these dreams about your boss. There's nothing wrong with having these feelings. Skinner is a very attractive man. I can see that.”

Mulder jerked his head forward. “Scully, that’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one they’ll be calling 'Spooky Faggot!' ” 

“Mulder, when did you start caring about what other people thought or said? That is not what is going on here. We are trying to figure out why you are having these dreams. If they are prompted by your desire to have sex with Skinner, then there’s your answer. You have to be honest about it.” 

“Scully, I don’t want to have sex with Skinner and no, I don’t find him attractive! He’s a man, for God’s sake! I’m not a homosexual! I don’t like men! There’s another reason for these dreams!” he said angrily, getting up to get his coat from the rack. 

“Then what is the reason?” Scully asked calmly. 

“I don’t know, Scully.” This was not going the way he wanted it to. He felt awkward and exposed, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in some kind of routine. He put on his coat. “Aren’t we late for that meeting?” With that, Mulder pulled open the door and walked out.

Scully looked at her watch and saw it was 12:20pm. Their meeting with Skinner was at 2:00pm. She didn’t know where Mulder was going for an hour and a half, but wherever it was she hoped he would be able to think about things and get some answers for himself.

 

Mulder got into the elevator and went down to the lobby. He stormed out of the building. He desperately wanted to go for a run, but he wasn’t exactly dressed for it. He didn’t want to get himself sweaty considering he had to go back to work and have a meeting with his boss. Instead, he settled for just sitting in a nearby park. He leaned back with his arms stretched out along the back of the bench and one foot resting on his knee. He turned his face up towards the sky, frowning from the sun’s rays. He let the rays comfort him as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Mulder heard a chewing sound. He brought his head up, opening his eyes to find a squirrel sitting on the bench chewing on a piece of bread.

“Hey, that looks good. You wanna’ share?” Mulder asked, realizing he hadn’t eaten at all today. When he moved to put his foot down on the ground, the squirrel scurried off. “I don’t blame you,” he said feeling a little sorry for himself. 

Suddenly feeling quite hungry, Mulder decided to get something to eat. After all, it was lunchtime, he thought as he glanced at his watch. He figured the best place to grab a quick bite would be the cafeteria at the Bureau. Regardless of what the rumors were, he had eaten there on occasion and discovered some palatable items. Besides, he really wasn’t in the mood to go anyplace too far, having to get back for the meeting and all... 

The meeting with Skinner... The thought of Skinner, the dreams—not to mention the little conversation with Scully-- was making him feel queasy. He knew if he kept this up he wouldn’t want to eat at all. So he decided to throw it all out of his mind...for now. 

He got up from the bench and made his way back to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. While in the elevator, he prayed the cafeteria wouldn’t be crowded. He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the cafeteria. When he arrived, he peered through the doors as though he were making sure everything was safe before he went inside. Good, he thought, not too bad. Pretty empty. Those rumors must still be going around...As he opened the door, he was nearly knocked down by someone coming out.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” the young man said as he looked up at Mulder. There was recognition in his eyes. “Hey, Spooky, what have you been up to? Haven’t seen you in a while. Still got you in the basement?” he asked, grinning.

Mulder immediately remembered why he hardly ever ate in the cafeteria… 

“Hey, Mannings.” His greeting was less than enthusiastic. “I’m around. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m hungry,” he said, brushing by the young man. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Mannings said, feeling a little disrespected. “See ya’ around, Spook,” he called after Mulder and went along his way.

Mulder entered and went on the line. He picked up a tray and looked up at the menu board. 

“The quiche is pretty good, although they say real men don’t eat it.” 

Mulder looked at the person making the comment. It was Skinner. 

“I consider myself a real man and I eat it. So much for that statement,” Skinner said, giving Mulder a rare smile. 

Mulder looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. He just stood there holding his tray with his heart pounding. 

“Mulder, you’re holding up the line,” Skinner said with an annoyed glare. 

Mulder, realizing where he was, resumed trying to make his selection. He looked at the woman who was serving the food, as if to say, **please help me**. 

The woman read his face and offered, “He’s right, the quiche is good.” 

“I’m not much for eggs. I’ll have the cheeseburger and fries with an iced tea,” Mulder decided. 

“Okay,” she said, as she wrote down his order. She looked up at Skinner. “And what can I get you, sir? The quiche?”

“Yes, please, and a Pepsi, no ice.” Skinner glanced at Mulder: “They always give you too much ice and hardly any drink,” he commented.

Mulder just nodded, giving Skinner a side-glance. He could feel the pounding in his chest again. Maybe he would have a heart attack and this awkward situation would all be over. He prayed the woman would hurry up with his order so he could get the hell away from here. From him...

Finally, the woman brought Mulder his food and placed it on his tray. She brought Skinner’s order at the same time. First Mulder paid, then Skinner. Mulder didn’t know if he should just turn away, find a table and sit down, praying Skinner didn’t follow him. Or maybe he should wait for him and they both find a table together. Maybe Skinner was going to take his food up to his office instead. **Please God**. He decided to wait and see. 

Skinner paid for his food and turned to find Mulder waiting for him. It suddenly occurred to him that Mulder might not want to sit with his superior and have lunch. After all, this wasn’t school where he was Mulder’s teacher and Mulder was his student. There were no unspoken rules where teachers and students weren’t allowed to socialize. Here and now, they were both adults who worked together as superior and subordinate and he was pleased to know Mulder didn’t think of him in that way.

Skinner walked past Mulder and gestured there was an empty table near the wall. Both men walked over to the table and put down their trays. Mulder remained standing to remove his coat while Skinner sat and began to eat.

After placing his coat on the chair next to him, he sat down, feeling queasy again. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to eat anything. He took a sip of his iced tea and stole a quick glance at his tablemate. Skinner didn’t seem interested in having a conversation. He just ate. Mulder hoped it would remain that way. Skinner stopped for a moment and noticed Mulder wasn’t eating. 

Swallowing and looking down at Mulder’s food, he asked, “Not pleased with your choice?” 

Mulder looked up at Skinner saying, “Yeah, it’s okay.” 

He then proceeded to pick up his burger and bite into it. He chewed slowly, keeping his eyes on his plate. After he swallowed, he cautiously lifted his eyes to his boss’s face. Skinner was seemingly oblivious to Mulder’s gaze. He was such a strong man, so powerful, so in control, Mulder thought. He wondered what kind of lover he was. Was he forceful and aggressive? Was he tender and sensitive? Or was he a bit of both? Mulder formed an image in his mind that made him call attention to his groin. He shifted in his chair and found Skinner staring at him. Mulder tried to avoid his gaze by taking another bite of his burger. Skinner continued to watch him. Mulder could hardly swallow the food in his mouth. 

After what seemed like forever, Skinner asked, “So, are you still having those dreams about your sister?” His voice was soft and concerned. 

Mulder tried to keep from choking. He grabbed his iced tea and drank a little, giving himself time to answer this question. After placing the glass back down, he answered,   
“No, sir, I’m not.” 

**Wasn’t a lie... not exactly...**

“That’s good,” Skinner said. “Dreams can really do a number with your head and your reality. Sometimes you begin to confuse the dream with reality and you don’t know which is which.” He picked up his Pepsi and took a sip. 

“You seem to know a lot about this, sir,” Mulder observed. 

“Not, a lot, but I’ve had my share of them. I know what they’re capable of doing,” he said finishing off his meal. 

“Sir, do you mind if I ask you a question concerning dreams?” Mulder said cautiously. 

Skinner drank the last of his soda and looked into his agent’s face. “Sure—not sure if I’ll be able to answer it, but I’ll give it a try.”

Mulder couldn’t stand having those eyes on him, those steely brown eyes. He began to fidget uncomfortably and tried to avoid any eye contact. He called his attention to a french fry and began to move it around in a puddle of ketchup on his plate while he attempted to ask the question. 

Taking a deep breath and wetting his lips, he asked, “Do you believe a person’s unconscious feelings can manifest themselves in their dreams? “ He slowly let his eyes find Skinner’s. 

Skinner thought for a moment. “Is the person aware of these feelings at all?”

“No, not at first, but after having one dream the person wonders if the feelings were there to begin with.”

Again, Skinner contemplated Mulder’s question. “Well, if the feelings were there subconsciously, of course they can pop up in his dreams. Sometimes this is a way for the subconscious to—shall we say, act out what the conscious mind is afraid to.” 

Mulder knew that and now the object of his dreams just confirmed it. He stared miserably down at his plate. He could feel Skinner’s eyes on him. 

“Agent Mulder,” Skinner asked, leaning in, “I’m no shrink, but are we talking about you here?” 

**Oh my God!**

Mulder looked up at his boss, his eyes wide and his heart racing. 

**He knows. Shit, he’s figured it out! Wait-- maybe not-- but he’s close. Too close...**

“Sir?” Mulder responded innocently. 

Seeing the expression on Mulder’s face, Skinner decided to back off. If Mulder wanted to tell him, he’d do it in his own time. 

He glanced at his watch. “It’s almost two,” he announced, getting up from the table. “Got to get ready for our meeting." He glanced down at Mulder, who was still fidgeting with his food. “Oh, and Mulder,” he said getting Mulder’s attention, “try not to fall asleep and miss this one.” 

Skinner had a slight grin as he turned and walked away. Mulder just looked at him and leaned back in his chair. All of what had just transpired was spinning around in his head. It was a good thing he wasn’t prone to getting headaches or he would have a hell of a head-splitter right now. Mulder checked his watch and saw it was 1:35 PM. He and Skinner had been talking for over an hour. He wasn’t sure if the conversation had made him feel better or worse (he would bet worse), but he did know he had more insight into what was causing his dreams about his boss-- whether he liked it or not. Mulder got up, leaving his barely touched lunch. The good thing was he didn’t feel hungry anymore.

 

End of Part One


	2. Dream A Little Dream Of Me - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title tells you a lot about the premise, so I'll just say someone is having erotic dreams about the other and it's freakin' him out...

PART TWO 

Mulder’s office  
1:41 PM 

When Mulder got back to his office, Scully was sitting where he left her.

“Scully, did you have lunch? Or did you work through it?” he asked, moving to sit behind his desk, searching through a stack of folders. 

“Well, yes and no. I ate a sandwich I brought from home and finished up the report for Skinner,” she said, handing him the folder. Mulder took the folder and began looking it over.

“So, how was your lunch? Did you get a chance to eat something?” she asked, crossing her legs.

Without looking up from the folder, he answered, “It was fine. I uh...ate... with...Skinner.” Mulder glanced up from the folder to peer at Scully. 

“What?!” she shouted. “You had lunch with Skinner?! Why? How did that happen?” she uncrossed her legs and moved to the edge of her chair.

Scully’s reaction almost made Mulder want to laugh. “I went to the cafeteria to grab a bite and he was standing next to me in line. We sat down and ate. Or should I say, he ate. I seemed to have lost my appetite.” 

“So, what happened, Mulder? Didn’t the two of you talk at all?” Scully sounded like a gossiping schoolgirl.

“Well, yeah.” He looked at Scully; her eyes were wide with curiosity. “We talked about dreams. He seemed to know a lot about 'em.”

“You talked to him about your dream?” she asked in shock. 

“No, Scully, not my dream exactly. I gave him a hypothetical situation. I asked if he believed a person’s unconscious feelings could manifest themselves in their dreams.” 

“And what did he say?” 

“He said he believed it was possible. If a person had certain thoughts and feelings in his subconscious, they could be acted out in his dream state because his conscious mind might be too afraid to do it.” 

“Skinner said that,” she said, giving Mulder a look of disbelief. 

“Yeah, and he also asked...if I was talking about myself,” he said, searching Scully’s eyes for a reaction.

Scully fell back in her chair as if struck by an invisible punch. “Mulder, how did he know? Did you do or say anything?” 

“Scully, I’m not sure how much he knows. Skinner’s a smart man. He probably figured it out from the way I kept talking about *a person* the way I did. He assumed I was talking about myself-- most people would. Beyond that he can’t know the real situation of the dreams. There’s no way,” Mulder said confidently. 

“How did you feel sitting with him? Did you feel...” 

“Aroused?” he said finishing the sentence for her. Mulder lowered his head and thought of his answer. “Scully, to be honest-- there was a moment but I was feeling uncomfortable more than aroused.” 

“That uncomfortable feeling was probably due to the unfamiliar situation of having lunch with your boss. And the arousal was probably leftover feelings from your dreams,” she said, looking at her watch. “Christ, Mulder-- we’re going to be late. It’s1:53 now and the meeting starts at 2!” Scully got up and grabbed the folder from Mulder’s desk.

“Relax, Scully. The elevator ride only takes 4 minutes, the walk to his office only about 3, leaving 1 minute to open the door and sit down. We’ll be right on time,” he said smugly.

“Mulder, I don’t even want to begin to know how or why you know this. C’mon." Scully hurried out the door, with Mulder at her back. 

They both arrived at Skinner’s office about 5 minutes late. 

“Didn’t add in elevator waiting time, did ya?” Scully teased. 

With a shrug, Mulder replied, “Nobody’s perfect.” 

The two agents entered Skinner’s office on the announcement from Kimberly. Scully led the way. 

“Sorry for our lateness, sir. Some last minute details in the report needed to be cleared up,” she explained sitting down and handing Skinner the folder. Mulder gave her a quick glance then sat down. Skinner glared at his tardy agents, not saying a word. He then proceeded to look over the report.

As they sat while Skinner read their report, Mulder’s mind started wandering to the dream he had where Skinner gave him the striptease. He felt the deja vu feeling again. 

He was sure he was wide awake this time though, but just to make sure he leaned over to whisper something in Scully’s ear. “Scully, I need you to pinch me.” 

“What?” Scully whispered back. 

“I need you to pinch me,” he repeated, making a pinching gesture on his arm.

Scully knew exactly why he was asking her to do this, but she wasn’t going to. 

“Mulder, I’m not going to pinch you,” she whispered, noticing Skinner looking at her over the folder.

“Is there a problem, Agent Scully?” Skinner hissed.

“No, sir,” she answered, turning her head to glare at Mulder. 

Mulder hung his head, focusing all his attention on his fidgeting hands. When he lifted his head, he began to watch Skinner as he read their report. He wondered if he actually had the body he saw in his dream...

**Mulder, what are you doing??**

Mulder quickly changed his gaze and his eyes began to search the office for something interesting to look at. Skinner wasn’t much for displaying personal items around in his office, but he did have some of his medals from Vietnam in a display case on the wall. He glanced back at his boss.

**I wonder what they were all for... I remember when he told me about the time he almost died. This must have been an awful time in his life. Skinner has been through a lot...**

He looked at Skinner for the first time through compassionate eyes. Skinner sensed Mulder’s eyes on him and looked up from the report. The two men’s eyes locked for moment. Abruptly, Mulder looked away. 

Keeping his eyes on Mulder, he closed the folder then glanced at Scully. “Everything looks in order. Agent Scully, I’d like you to stay for a moment, please. Mulder, you’re dismissed.” 

The two agents looked at one another; Mulder’s eyes had a tinge of fear in them.

“Yes, sir,” Scully said, reassuring Mulder with her eyes. Mulder looked at her then at his boss. After pausing for a second more, he got up and turned to walk out the office. He hoped his face didn’t look as worried as he felt.

Skinner came from behind his desk and sat on it in front of Scully. Scully began to feel a little nervous as to what this was all about. Skinner folded his arms across his massive chest and looked down at Scully with gentle eyes.

“Agent Scully, I want to talk to you concerning Agent Mulder.”

Looking up, she said, “Yes, sir?” 

“Are you aware Agent Mulder has been having dreams?” he asked.

“Yes, sir—he’s been having them for quite some time now. They’re mostly about his sister, Samantha.”

“I’m talking about a recent dream. This one caused him to oversleep. It was the reason you both missed my last meeting. Remember?” Skinner’s voice was tight and controlled.

“Yes, sir—Agent Mulder had a dream that night and overslept the next morning. I remember that, sir,” Scully said, trying not to give anything away with her words. If he wanted to find out anything from her, he’d have to verbally wrench it out of her. 

“He told me the dream was about his sister. Is that true, Agent Scully?” he asked without blinking, so he wouldn’t miss what her eyes were saying.

“I don’t believe Agent Mulder would have a reason to lie to you, sir.” Her eyes were as unwavering.

Skinner shifted his position on the desk and applied a new tactic. “I don’t know if he told you we had lunch this afternoon.” 

Scully raised her eyebrows. Skinner ignored this and continued, “He asked me about dreams. Specifically, he asked if a person’s subconscious feelings in their dreams could manifest themselves. I believed the person Agent Mulder was talking about was himself. Do you know what he might have been talking about, Agent Scully?"

“I’m not sure I understand, sir.”

“Do you know what feelings Agent Mulder might have been talking about?”

“I don’t believe that I do, sir.” Just a little white lie for Mulder, she told herself.

Skinner knew it. He got the feeling these dreams had something to do with him, but he wasn’t quite sure. He sensed something in the way Mulder had been looking at him the past few days. It wasn’t his usual gaze and most of the time he tried not to look at him at all. Skinner sensed uneasiness from Mulder whenever he was near him. Then there was all that talk about having subconscious feelings winding up in your dreams. Skinner didn’t know what these feelings were, but he was determined to find out. He now knew he wouldn’t find anything out from Scully. He didn’t blame her, though. She was just protecting her partner. If he was to get to the bottom of this it would have come from Mulder.

Skinner got up and went to sit back behind his desk. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That will be all, Agent Scully. Thank you.” 

Scully rose. “Thank you, sir,” she said as she walked out of his office. She felt proud of herself for not divulging anything to her boss that Mulder wouldn’t have wanted him to know. She knew Skinner wasn’t going to let this go, but at least now she wouldn’t be called in to rat on her partner anymore. She made her way back to her most certainly anxious partner. 

When Scully arrived back at the office, she found Mulder pacing with his hands on his hips. He looked back and saw her then literally jumped over to meet her in the doorway as she entered.

“So tell me-- what did he say to you?” he asked nervously, peering down into her face. 

Scully leaned back trying to avoid Mulder’s intrusion of her space. 

“Christ, Mulder, take it easy. At least let me get inside the door before you start badgering me!” She brushed past him, pushing him back slightly as she went to sit down.

Mulder backed up and immediately regretted his behavior. 

“I’m sorry, Scully. I’m just a little anxious to find out what Skinner wanted.” He moved over to where she sat, making sure he didn’t get too close. 

Scully looked up at Mulder, and gave him a small smile. “I know, Mulder.” She hesitated before she spoke, seemingly searching for the right words. 

“What is it Scully?” he asked, moving to sit on the edge of his desk in front of her. 

She looked into his eyes. “Mulder, I think he knows.” 

Mulder’s eyes asked, ‘How? How could he know?’ 

Reading them, Scully answered, “I didn’t tell him anything. You were right. I think he figured it out from the way you phrased the questions and the way you were saying ‘a person’.” 

**Damn, I knew it was a mistake to ask him that question**.

“How much does he know, Scully?” he asked with fear still in his eyes. 

“I don’t know, but he knows your dream was about feelings you kept hidden in your subconscious. I don’t think he knows the feelings were about him.”

“SHIT!” Mulder yelled as he got up and began to pace again, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Mulder, he knows nothing about the way you feel for him in your dreams. If you don’t have any more, you shouldn’t have anything to worry about. It will all be forgotten,” she explained, trying her best to reassure him.

Walking back toward her, he asked, “How do we know I won’t have any more, Scully? Maybe I’ll have another one tonight.” He continued to pace, throwing his head back and sighing loudly. 

Scully knew Mulder was right. There was no guarantee he wouldn’t have another dream tonight. The other dreams occurred 2 nights in a row and things often had a way of happening in 3’s.... She watched as Mulder wrestled with this problem and felt for him. She tried her best to find words that would calm him a little. 

“Mulder, you have no control over whether you’ll have another dream or not. You’ll just have to wait and see. Worrying and dwelling on it will only make things worse. It may even make you have another dream.” Her voice was even and soothing. 

Mulder stopped pacing and thought about her words. He turned to face her.

“You’re right. I’m only making things worse. I have to keep my mind off it. I’ve got to get out of here,” he said, removing his coat from the rack and moving toward the door. 

Looking back he said, “If you need me, you know how to find me.” 

Scully was once again left alone to hold down the fort.

**Yeah, I know how to find you, Mulder, she thought to herself. I just hope you know how to find yourself...**

 

Mulder’s apartment   
4:32 PM 

Mulder went home, immediately changed clothes and went for a run. He needed this. It calmed him. He felt like a ball of energy needing to be thrown. He needed to move, to soar. He ran and ran. He ran until he felt his legs begin to cramp up, until he felt his lungs would burst. After about an hour he made it back to his place just before that actually happened. Throwing his keys on the coffee table, he shed his clothes and got into the shower. When he came out of the bathroom he felt semi-human again. He pulled on some sweats and a tee then crashed on the couch, feeling fatigue setting in. He grabbed the TV remote and surfed for a while. Nothing’s on as usual, he thought but he didn’t care. He just needed the sounds-- the lights. Suddenly there was knock at his door. 

“Who the fuck is this?” he asked aloud, muting the TV’s volume and moving to the door. He peered through the peephole-- and couldn’t believe his eyes. He opened the door to his boss...Skinner. Mulder stood in his doorway, petrified. 

“Agent Mulder, aren’t you going to let me in?” Skinner asked with an uncharacteristic pleasant voice. 

Jerking slightly, Mulder replied, “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” He backed up so his boss could enter his apartment. 

Skinner walked over to his couch, removed his coat and sat down. 

“I hope this isn’t a bad time. I was concerned when Agent Scully told me you had gone home. I know you haven’t been yourself lately. Are you all right?” Skinner asked, looking up at his agent with true sincerity in his voice and eyes. 

Mulder wasn’t ready to deal with this right now. “Sir, I’m sorry, this isn’t a good time. I'm really tired and I was getting ready to go to sleep,” he said nervously, shifting from one foot to another.

Skinner remained seated and continued his interrogation. “Mulder, this won’t take long. I just need to talk to you.” 

Mulder reluctantly sat down on the opposite end of his couch and waited for Skinner to say whatever it was he came to say. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared straight ahead. 

Skinner watched him for a few minutes before he began, “Your behavior has been a cause for concern lately. You oversleeping, missing a meeting-- actions which are, quite frankly, unlike you.” 

“Sir,” Mulder interrupted, “I only did that once,” he said, defending himself. 

“But you overslept at least twice. I know you were late this morning, Mulder.” 

Mulder chewed on his bottom lip to calm his rising anxiety. 

“I’m not here to convict you of anything. I just want to know what has been bothering you lately. What has been affecting your performance?”

Mulder slowly turned his head to glare at Skinner. “Sir, what do you mean by affecting my performance? Has my performance been unsatisfactory?” He kept a firm hold on the man with his eyes.

“No -- not yet and I want it to stay that way. I don’t want these disturbing dreams of yours to interfere with your performance on the job.” 

Mulder looked into Skinner’s eyes trying to see what other revelations they held, then he dropped his gaze.

“Yes, I know you've been having dreams and I don’t believe they are about your sister. Am I right?” Skinner inquired. 

Mulder swallowed, keeping his face turned towards the TV. 

“Am I right? Please answer me!” Skinner said commandingly.

Mulder nodded, then answered, “Yes, sir, you’re right. The dreams were not about my sister.” He was defeated. 

“Mulder, you asked me about subconscious feelings manifesting themselves in your conscious state. What subconscious feelings were you talking about?”

Mulder got up from the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sir, I can’t.... I can’t talk about this with you-- please!” He stood by the window in front of his desk and pretended to look out. 

Skinner got up and walked over to stand behind Mulder. “These feelings you spoke of-- were they about me? Was I the person in your dream?” he asked, his voice calm and gentle.

Mulder closed his eyes tight, trying to block out what he just heard. His heart was pounding and he thought he would pass out at any minute. He tried to remain still and unflinching. 

Skinner continued, “Mulder, I’m asking you this because of the way you have been acting around me lately. You’ve been very edgy and refused to give me any kind of eye contact when I spoke to you.” 

Mulder remained still. 

“If this is true, I want you to know I’m not upset about it. After all, it was just a dream, right? You aren’t having actual feelings for me, are you?” 

Mulder took a deep breath and finally turned around to face his boss. Skinner had a look that Mulder had never seen before. He looked...what was the word...mellow? That’s it-- he looked very mellow.... 

Lowering his eyes from that face, Mulder said, “Sir, you were in my dreams, but any feelings I have now came afterward.” 

“So, what you’re saying is that you have feelings for me now, but they came after you had the dream, not before… The dreams are why you began having these feelings,” Skinner realized. 

“Yes... no...I don’t know, sir. I’m very confused right now,” Mulder admitted, moving from the window to slump down at his desk with his hands on his face.

Skinner came around to sit on the edge of Mulder’s desk, facing him. He placed a hand on Mulder’s shoulder and the agent flinched.

“Sorry, Mulder,” Skinner said, removing his hand. “Tell me-- what kind of dream was it?” Skinner saw Mulder tense up and decided to try a different approach. “Mulder, I know this is very difficult for you, so you don’t have to give me a verbal answer. Just nod or shake your head--all right?”

Mulder nodded, with his face in his hands.

“Okay. Did the dream involve the two of us?”

Mulder nodded.

“Okay. Were we in a sexual situation?” 

Another nod.

“What kind...I mean, did it involve... oral sex?”

Mulder removed his hands from his face and leaned back in the chair. He nodded with his eyes lowered.

“Did it involve penetration?”

Mulder shook his head.

“Okay, so no penetration, but there was oral sex. Were you doing this to me?”

He shook his head again, closing his eyes.

“Then, I was doing this to you.” Skinner confirmed, getting up from the desk and walking past Mulder toward the couch. He stood there for a moment with his back turned to Mulder. Mulder lifted his head and turned to see where his boss had gone. When Skinner turned back around, Mulder quickly turned his head toward the window.

Skinner sat down on the couch. “Because of this dream you started having feelings for me that you didn’t have before. And these were sexual feelings?” Skinner asked, making sure he understood the situation.

Mulder turned his chair toward his boss and gave him a pained expression, then lowered his head and shrugged. 

“I’d like you to answer my next question out loud. Have you thought about acting on these feelings?” Skinner’s voice was calm and controlled-- too controlled. 

Skinner saw Mulder swallow hard, but didn’t answer. 

“Agent Mulder, I’m going to ask you again-- have you thought about acting on these feelings you have for me? Yes or no,” he asked aggressively.

Mulder bit his lip and timidly looked up at his boss, replying, “Yes, sir. I have.” Then adding, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I want you to come and sit over here,” Skinner commanded, patting the space next to him on the couch. 

Mulder stared at the spot, then at Skinner. 

“I’m not going to bite you, boy. I just think we can talk better if we were closer together.”

Mulder slowly got up from his chair and sat on the couch next to Skinner, wringing his hands nervously. 

Skinner watched him. “As I said before, I’m not upset about this. And there is nothing for you to be upset about, either.” 

Mulder turned his head to look at his boss. “Sir, I think I have every right to be upset. I’m a heterosexual man who is having homosexual dreams and feelings about --of all people-- his boss!” Mulder continued to nervously wring his hands while staring down at the floor. 

“Mulder, believe it or not a lot of heterosexual men have these kinds of feelings, they just don’t have the courage to admit it. It doesn’t mean you’re gay. It just means you find someone of your own sex physically attractive and you feel you want to act on it-- to see what it would be like,” Skinner explained simply.

Mulder looked up at his boss as if he were an alien. 

Skinner read the face of his young agent. “Yes, I have had these kinds of feelings about men, one in particular--and that man is sitting in this apartment right now.” Skinner looked at Mulder with what could only be called...lust. 

Mulder jumped up from his couch as if someone had placed hot coals under his ass. He threw his head back with his hands over his face and began to nervously pace around the room.

“Mulder, I noticed how attractive you were the first time I met you, when I was assigned to the X-Files and I came down to your office to meet you. I’ve often thought about what it would be like to do all the things you-- or should I say we-- probably did in your dream-- and more.” 

Skinner rose, walked over to Mulder and stood behind him. Mulder had his forehead pressed against the wall with both hands on each side of his head. His head was resting on them. Skinner slowly lifted his hand and cautiously placed it on Mulder’s shoulder-- this time Mulder didn’t flinch. Skinner took this as a sign to continue, so he placed his other hand on Mulder’s other shoulder and squeezed gently. Mulder lifted his head from the wall and Skinner heard him groan softly. He smiled and continued to massage Mulder’s shoulders, kneading the tight, knotted muscles. 

**Skinner’s hands feel so good...**

At first, the mere presence of this man left Mulder nervous and terrified. His touch made him panic, but not now... now he seemed to accept it, welcome it. Mulder groaned again, pushing back against Skinner’s hands. Skinner bent his head forward and started licking and sucking on one of Mulder’s earlobes, causing his agent to moan loudly. Skinner’s sucking turned into nibbling, then he stopped the massage and began to raise Mulder’s shirt. 

Mulder quickly turned around to face his boss. For a moment, both men just stared into each other’s eyes. Mulder lifted his hands and placed them on both sides of Skinner's face. He leaned in giving him the most passionate kiss Mulder knew how to give. Skinner responded by sucking on his lower lip, then opening his mouth eagerly to take in Mulder’s probing tongue. The two took turns sucking each other’s tongues for what seemed like an eternity. 

Mulder broke contact and leaned in to whisper something into Skinner’s ear. “I want to do the things we did in my dreams,” he said, pulling Skinner toward his couch and sitting him down. 

“Dreams?” Skinner asked surprised. “You had more than one? What were we doing in that one?” he asked as he watched Mulder stand in front of him, sliding his sweats down below his ass-- sans underwear.

“You’ll find out,” Mulder rasped, grasping his cock and wiggling it in Skinner’s face. “Suck it,” he ordered in a husky voice. 

Skinner looked up at his agent, smiling at the sight of him. He hungrily opened his mouth devouring the entire head of his cock. Mulder lifted his arms and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. He threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight. Skinner began to suck him, slowly at first then faster. Mulder thrust his hips into Skinner’s face. He felt teeth scrape along his length, causing him to take in a sharp breath. He then grabbed onto Skinner head, pulling him forward-- urging him to suck harder. Skinner obeyed. Mulder felt the first signs of his orgasm approaching. He opened his eyes and looked down at his pleasurer, then groaned loud and long, exploding into Skinner’s mouth. Skinner swallowed it all, sucking him dry. He looked up at his agent, who was looking down at him.

“Is this really happening? Or am I dreaming again?” Mulder asked breathlessly, looking into Skinner’s eyes. 

“What do you want it to be, Mulder?” Skinner asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“God, I want this to be real,” he said, stepping out of his sweats, then pulling Skinner to his feet. Mulder was now completely naked.

“Then it is. You’re in charge. What happens next?” Skinner asked. 

Mulder left Skinner standing and went to sit on the couch. “I want to see your body. Strip for me,” Mulder commanded as he leisurely stroked his spent penis back to life.

Skinner walked closer to Mulder, his eyes heavy with lust. He began to loosen and remove his tie-- dropping it on the floor. Then he slowly opened each button of his shirt, just like in the dream. With every pop of a button, Mulder’s heart and cock fluttered. After the last one, Skinner peeled his shirt off his shoulders, exposing massive pecs, tight abs, powerful arms and broad shoulders. Mulder’s eyes widened and his breathing became erratic. His hand began to move faster on his cock. Skinner smiled at him and continued his show. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and threw it on the couch next to Mulder. Toeing off his shoes and removing his socks, he began to work on his pants. Mulder watched closely as he massaged his balls. 

As in the dream, Skinner got down to his white briefs. He turned to Mulder and asked, "What else do you want me to do?"

Mulder stopped pleasuring himself and gave him a puzzled expression. “I don’t know,” he said innocently. “This is as far as my dream went.”

“Then it’s up to you, Mulder. What do you want to happen next?” Skinner asked, squeezing himself through his underwear.

Mulder wet his lips and said, “I want to fuck you, sir.” 

**Jesus, I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth. **

Skinner smiled at him and slid his briefs off and threw them on top of the rest of his clothes on the couch. Mulder eyed his boss’s impressive member then got up and guided him to the floor, positioning him on his hands and knees. Mulder then padded to his desk drawer and took out a tube of KY jelly and a condom-- one he hoped was still good. Then he squeezed a dollop on his index finger and knelt down behind Skinner. He placed one hand on Skinner's ass cheek and his finger at the entrance of Skinner’s rectum.

“Is this okay, sir?” he asked before continuing.

Skinner nodded his head. “Mmm, hmm.” 

Mulder pushed his finger inside his boss and moved it back and forth in his ass. After a few moments, he added a second finger-- twisting and turning it, causing Skinner to groan and buck against his hand. When he felt Skinner was properly stretched, Mulder removed his fingers and reached between Skinner's legs to fondle his cock and balls. Skinner couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel his agent inside him.

“Mulder, please, I want you inside me. Now!” He didn’t care if he was begging-- his need was too strong. 

Mulder stopped fondling Skinner and said, “If I’m not mistaken, sir, you said I was the one in control. That means we do what I want, when I want it. You will wait until I’m ready,” Mulder commanded, continuing to stroking Skinner a little longer. After a few more minutes, Mulder stopped and began to stroke himself again to hardness, then slid on the condom. He coated it with lube then placed his hands on Skinner’s firm ass, spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs to expose the tiny puckered hole.

“Now, I’m ready,” he announced as he pushed the head of his cock into Skinner's narrow canal while holding on to his hips. Skinner pushed back, letting out a throaty groan. Mulder entered him a little at a time until he was all the way in. 

**God, he was so nice and tight, much tighter than a woman's vagina**

He loved the way Skinner’s ass engulfed him. He began to thrust into his boss. His momentum increased after every lunge. Mulder left one hand on Skinner's hip, while the other hand reached underneath to fondle his new lover's balls and stroke his cock. He continued to pound into Skinner, harder and harder. Both men were nearing completion. With a loud roar, Skinner came first, exploding into Mulder's hand. Then it was Mulder’s turn. He quickly pulled out of Skinner, pulled off the condom and proceeded to cum all over his back. Some even reached the top of Skinner's bald head. The strength in Skinner’s arms finally gave out and he collapsed, with Mulder on top of him. 

They lay that way for a while until Skinner began to stir and move beneath him, causing Mulder to roll off onto his back. After lying there a while, Mulder got the strength to crawl up near Skinner’s head and start licking his cum off his head.

“Mulder, what in the world are you doing?” Skinner asked, rolling onto his back to face his agent. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he admitted, licking his lips. 

“You always wanted to do what? Lick my head or lick your cum off my head?” he asked, pulling Mulder down to him. 

“Both,” Mulder grinned, laying his head on Skinner’s chest and listening to his heart beat.

Skinner held his agent in his arms, smoothing his sweaty hair. “Well, Agent Mulder, was this anything like your dreams?” 

“Hell no, sir! Pardon my expression-- but this was a hundred times better,” he said, playing with Skinner’s chest hair. 

“Just a hundred,” he teased. 

“Okay, make it a million-- and that's no exaggeration.”

“That might be a bit much,” Skinner frowned playfully. 

“Let me be the judge of that, sir,” Mulder said as he began to lick and suck one of Skinner’s nipples to hardness.

Kissing the top of Mulder’s head, Skinner moved to get up. “I’ve got to go, Mulder. Do you want to grab a shower together before I leave?”

Mulder looked up with sorrowful eyes, but nodded and let himself be pulled off the floor and into his bathroom. The two men bathed each other, awakening new arousal and sensual sensations. After relieving some sexual tension once again, they both got dressed-- Skinner in his suit and Mulder in his sweats and tee. It seemed so weird to Mulder to see the man he just fucked turn back into his boss-- right before his eyes. 

Both men stood awkwardly in front of each other-- not knowing what to say. Mulder moved toward the door and Skinner followed. They exchanged glances but neither said a word. Mulder opened the door and Skinner stepped outside into the hallway and started down the hall toward the elevator. Mulder glanced at him walking down the hall then closed the door. He walked over to the couch and threw himself down, noticing for the first time that he never turned off the TV. 

 

After a few hours, Mulder’s eyes popped open and he sat up, looking around the room. He realized he was in his apartment, on his couch-- alone. He tried to slow down his breathing in order to think.

**What happened? Did I dream again…? ** 

Memories of last night came flooding back into his mind. 

**Skinner was here, wasn't he...? And we... didn't we...? ** 

As the evening’s events unfolded in his mind, Mulder swung his feet on the floor and leaned on his elbows, rubbing his face. He decided to get up and pace, to get rid of the remaining remnants of sleep. Mulder went over the situation in his mind. He woke up on his couch, like in the dreams, but there was a difference. This time, Mulder noticed he didn’t have an erection. He grabbed his cock through his sweats and discovered he was as limp as an over-boiled hot dog.

RING!!!!! 

Mulder looked over at his phone and picked it up. “Mulder.” 

“Mulder, are you awake?” Scully asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered as he looked over at his clock. It read 8:45 AM. 

**Damn, I overslept again! ** 

“Mulder, what happened? Did you have another dream last night?”

Mulder remained silent for a while then answered, biting his lip, “I’m not sure, Scully.” 

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” 

“I’m going to try and find out. I’ll keep you posted.”

Mulder disconnected then went into 'investigative' mode. He searched his apartment for any signs that Skinner had actually been there. He remembered them taking a shower, so Mulder went into his bathroom and noticed there were signs the shower had been used, but he remembered taking a one after his run. There was a damp bath towel on the floor. Just one, but he recalled the image of the two of them using one towel to dry each other-- so there was no evidence of another person being in his bathroom besides himself.

He left the bathroom and when into the living room. He immediately saw images of their night together. 

**God-- it seemed so real. It couldn’t have been a dream**

Then Mulder noticed a used condom and a milky substance on his rug. He knelt down to get a closer look, touching the stain with his fingers then sniffing it. It was semen. And since it was still damp, Mulder figured it couldn’t have been there very long. He picked up the condom and it was still soft, not dried up and crusty. Mulder knew that he would never use a condom when he masturbated, so it must have come from last night. This wasn’t a dream, it really happened. 

**Skinner was here and we had sex!!!!** 

Mulder immediately went over to his phone and called Scully.

“Scully,” she answered. 

“Scully it’s me. It wasn’t a dream. It really happened,” he said anxiously. 

“Okay. What really happened, Mulder?” 

“Scully, I don’t think I should go into it over the phone. Let's meet in the park near the Bureau.” 

“Why there? Why can’t you come to the office and tell me here?” Scully asked. 

“Scully, it may not be safe and I don’t want to run into Skinner right now.” 

“Okay, Mulder, I’ll be there. What time?” 

“10:30.” Mulder hung up. 

 

Park near F.B.I. Building  
10:26 AM 

Mulder was already there for about 5 minutes, when he saw Scully walking toward him. She sat down next to him on the bench. 

“Okay, Mulder-- what’s going on?” she asked, looking straight into his eyes. 

“Scully, you’ll never believe this, but I think Skinner came to my apartment last night and we...had sex.”

“What?! Mulder, how do you know it wasn’t another dream?” she asked. 

“Because it was too real this time. I have this to prove it wasn’t a dream.” 

Mulder took out a small plastic bag with a piece of paper towel inside and handed it to Scully. Scully took it, and held it up to examine its contents.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Skinner’s semen.” 

“What?!” Scully yelled, grimacing at Mulder. 

“I wiped it off the floor of my living room.”

Scully gave him a look. “Mulder, how do you know it’s not yours?” she asked, still looking at the contents of the bag. 

“That’s a good question, Scully. That’s why I’d like you to run a test on it for me and see who it belongs to.”

“Christ, Mulder, why can’t you just go and talk to Skinner and find out if he came to your place last night?”

Mulder widened his eyes at Scully. “I can’t do that. It would be too embarrassing. Besides, if nothing happened, he already knows more than he should. I don’t want to tell him any more.” 

“Okay Mulder, I’ll do the test and get back to you. Where can I reach you?” 

Mulder shrugged. “I’ll be at home. If Skinner wants to know where I am, tell him I’m home, still not myself. If something did happen between us last night, he’ll just assume I haven’t recovered yet.” He rose from the bench and walked away. 

Scully remained seated, holding the small plastic bag. She looked at it again then at the retreating image of her partner and shook her head. After a moment, she rose and went back to the office. 

Mulder got back to his apartment with his head still spinning. He decided to take this time to think about what he believed was really happening. He was terrified to admit to himself what he really thought was going on. He also wanted to think about last night, whether it was a dream or reality. Something had happened. 

Mulder laid on his sofa with an arm resting on his forehead. He let himself think about Skinner, to really think about him. He allowed the feelings he had for the man to come to the surface. He closed his eyes and winced as the feelings came. He thought about last night. He really enjoyed it. He enjoyed all the new feelings, the new sensations he had with this man. 

**Was it that terrible, being with a man?** 

Almost immediately, he knew the answer. No, no it wasn’t. It was quite wonderful actually, very intense. This was not a terrible thing. He also liked the feeling of being in control, of having someone do what he wanted.

**The feeling of having someone wanting me so bad and me giving that person what they wanted. My God, how can last night have been a dream? Can a dream make me have such strong feelings? Can a dream affect my consciousness? Can a dream affect me this much and change the way I see myself? My life?**

Mulder had so many questions and he knew he was the only one who could answer them. He knew it wasn’t about the dreams anymore. It was the way he felt that mattered, the way he felt about Skinner. Mulder also knew that he couldn’t continue to hide. He should be at work. It wasn’t fair to Scully or himself. Hiding away in his apartment wasn’t doing him any good, it just made his head hurt from too much thinking. So, he got up from the couch, grabbed his coat and walked out the door. After getting in his car, he drove toward his doubts and fears. Mulder was determined to get these questions answered, one way or another.

He reached the Hoover Building once again and went up to his office. Scully wasn’t there when he arrived. He removed his coat and hung it up on the rack. Then decided he should try to get some work done, so he opened a file drawer and pulled out a folder. After pushing the drawer closed, he turned to go back to his desk when he noticed he wasn’t alone. He swung around to find his boss standing in the doorway. It startled him so, he dropped the folder he was holding. He stooped to pick up its contents and was assisted by Skinner. Mulder got up quickly, taking the papers from his hand.

“Thank you, sir,” he said as he placed the papers back in the folder and struggled to compose himself. He went to sit behind his desk, trying to ignore the man before him for as long as possible. 

Skinner walked toward Mulder’s desk and sat in a nearby chair. “Agent Mulder, I didn’t expect to find you here. Agent Scully said were home not feeling well.”

Mulder looked up at Skinner: “Well, I was feeling better, so I decided to come in.” Mulder had a slight tone of anger in his voice that he hoped Skinner picked up on. 

Skinner heard it. “Well, I’m glad to hear you’re here and feeling better. I’d much rather talk to you directly then go through Scully,” he said, leaning toward the desk. 

“Oh-- really, sir? What about?” Mulder asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

**Calm yourself, Mulder. The anger you’re feeling could be because of the dreams, not reality. And if that’s true, Skinner doesn’t know about anything and shouldn’t be treated as if he’s done something wrong. Be patient--- you’ll find out...**

Skinner got up from the chair and began to pace. 

Mulder watched with a growing sense of panic in his gut. He knew Skinner was about to release him from his torture, the torture of not knowing the truth of what had or hadn't happened. God knows he always wanted the truth; he needed it like an addict. But this truth would change his entire life. It would forever change him from the person he thought he was for 38 years-- to a man he was afraid to know. A man who needed things he didn’t even know he desired. The man who now stood before him held all of this in his hands. With a few words, Skinner would change Mulder’s world forever. He sat trying to patiently wait for the words to come. 

Skinner turned around to face his agent, walking back to stand at his desk. Mulder was trying to search his eyes for the answer. All he saw there was sorrow.

“Mulder,” he sighed, “I’m sorry about what happened last night. I shouldn’t have come to your apartment like that,” Skinner said with deep regret in his voice. 

These words felt like a punch to Mulder’s stomach. He could feel the bile was rising in his mouth and he swallowed hard to keep it down. It actually happened, all of it. He was grateful for the support of his chair. Otherwise if he had been standing, his knees would have given out and dropped him to the floor. He just sat and tried to comprehend the totality of what Skinner was telling him. 

Skinner continued, “I came to see you last night because I had to find out some things that were bothering me. I had to know more about your dream and if you actually had feelings for me. I tried to wait for you to come to me but I didn’t know when that would be. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Skinner paused to rub his hand across his head then glanced back at Mulder, who was seemingly staring into space.

“I never expected what happened to have happened. Sure, I had daydreams about it but never thought to act on them, at least in this life time. What happened was not something I planned, Agent Mulder. You have to know that.” 

Skinner waited for some kind of feedback from Mulder. The silence seemed to last forever. 

Mulder looked up and found his boss’s eyes. He thought for a while. It really happened, all of it. A little sigh of relief came over him. Now at least he knew the truth. No more wondering or guessing. He and Skinner were actually together... in every sense of the word... and it was okay. 

“Sir, there’s no need to apologize. I believe what happened last night was inevitable. I know that now.” He paused to let that sink in. “The dreams were a way of telling my consciousness what my subconscious already knew. And you knew it a little sooner than I did but it was going to happen sooner or later.”

Mulder rose to sit on the front of his desk, closer to Skinner. 

“Sir,” he said gazing down in Skinner’s eyes, “I’m just glad you had the-- excuse the expression-- balls to confront me first. Lord knows I wouldn’t have.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Mulder,” Skinner said, smiling up at him. 

Mulder folded his arms, snickering. 

“What’s so funny?” Skinner asked, with a grin. 

“I wasn’t sure if last night was another dream or reality. Isn’t that stupid?” he said, laughing. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Sometimes it’s hard to tell-- especially if you don’t want something to be real,” he said, looking into Mulder’s eyes. “Mulder, do you want it to be real or do you want it to remain a dream?” 

Mulder’s grin quickly faded, he saw the look in his boss’s eyes. Skinner was putting the ball in his court now. He wanted to let him be the one to decide what would happen next. He would abide by whatever Mulder wanted. Skinner wanted the man in front of him more than anything but he would only have him if Mulder wanted it as much as he did. 

Mulder reached out his hand and moved it across the top of Skinner’s head. Smiling, he said, “I want it to be real. I want it to be real so bad it hurts.” Mulder could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes.

Skinner grabbed that hand and placed it to his lips, then let it go. “Good. Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow. We don’t have to rush into anything. I know you haven’t had as much time as I have to think about this relationship.”

“Oh, don’t be so sure,” Mulder said with a devilish smile. 

Skinner gave him a look and both men began to laugh. Just then Scully opened the door and witnessed this peculiar sight. 

Startled, they both stared in the direction of the opening door, immediately silencing their laughter. 

Skinner announced a pressing meeting he suddenly had to attend and rose to leave, telling Mulder they would talk later. He bowed his head as he passed Scully on his way out the door. 

Scully looked after Skinner then over at Mulder. 

“Mulder, I must be the one dreaming this time,” she said with a look of shock on her face. “Did I actually hear you and Skinner laughing together?” she asked as she occupied the same chair Skinner had earlier.

Mulder moved back behind his desk, feeling a little embarrassed. “Yeah, Scully-- we were talking.”

“Oh, and did you find out anything, or do you still need the DNA results?” Scully inquired. 

“No, I don’t need them,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “He was there and something did happen,” Mulder said, smiling to himself.

“Really?” Scully said, a bit surprised. “You do know you never told me what actually happened last night.”

Mulder looked at her. “All I’m going to say-- for now-- is it was the most wonderful sexual experience I’ve ever had.”

Scully looked at him wide-eyed. “Wow, Mulder, that’s...great. Who would have thought-- Skinner...” She stopped herself, realizing she was going somewhere she didn’t intend to go. 

“Yeah, who knew?” he shrugged with slight embarrassment. 

After Scully felt her flush disappear, she asked, “So, what happens next with the two of you?” 

Mulder lifted his eyebrows and sighed. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll talk some more and see what happens.” 

“Is this okay with you, Mulder?” she asked with deep concern. 

He looked into her eyes and answered, “Yes, Scully. This is more than okay with me.” He gave her a rare heartfelt smile. 

For a moment, there was no need to speak any further. Their eyes did all the talking. From his gaze, she knew Mulder was okay-- all his fears and doubts seemed to be gone now. He seemed to be a little more at peace, a little more confident about himself and what he wanted...who he wanted. And he saw in her eyes acceptance and genuine happiness for him. And most of all, he knew that she would always be there whenever he needed her. 

 

The End


End file.
